Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss
Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Mary Hughes is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail Mages Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss, and Legion Corps member Mary Hughes. Prologue After draining the lake and finding the Clock Part, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman are ambushed by Mary Hughes of the Legion Corps. Upon confrontation, Mary calls them brother and sisters. However, Mirajane butts in and mentions that the proper way to say brother and sisters in plural form, is keiteishimai (兄弟姉妹). Mary gets ticked off for being grammatically corrected and commands that the trio hand over the part. Mirajane asks why Zentopia wants the part in the first place. Mary responds that she herself isn't quite sure, but asserts that as long as she does what her superiors ask of her, everything will turn out fine. Mirajane and Lisanna agree that she's nothing more than a puppet. Mary, stunned by the remark, replies that she'll make puppets out of them. She initiates her Command Magic, and the battle begins.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 Battle Immediately, Mary uses Command Magic: Second Movement to assume control of one of Mira's Demon soul take overs, specifically Satan Soul. She notes that it's a forbidden move, but she'll show it to them just this once. Mary, now having full control of Mirajane's Satan Soul, sends it towards Elfman, who, out of fear, activates his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over form to protect himself and notes that Mary's Satan Soul form has no, if any, reduction in Magic Power. While Elfman attempts to hold off Satan Soul, Lisanna kneels holding an unconscious Mirajane in her arms, wondering how on earth they'll be able to defeat Mary while she's able to manipulates Satan Soul. After the smoke clears from a previous attack, Mirajane regains consciousness and sees Elfman, beaten, on the ground and Lisanna in the clutches of her Satan Soul, being tossed aside there after. Mary, grinning, comments that she's not a powerless lamb anymore, and that as someone with power, it is her responsibility to destroy those who would oppose the Zentopian Archbishop and prepares to fire a blast of energy at Mirajane, commenting that she's about to find out why it's a bad idea to oppose his grace. Mirajane emerges from the blast unhindered in a new form that troubles Elfman: Satan Soul: Halphas. Makarov Dreyar forbade her from using it, as the power of this Take Over is great enough that she's able to destroy an entire city with it. While Elfman attempts to flee with Lisanna, Mary, befuddled by what stands before her, becomes desperate, as Mirajane's new form is vastly above Satan Soul in terms of strength. Mary breaks an unknown taboo and decides to merge herself with Mirajane's Satan Soul by using Command Magic: Third Movement, in a last ditch effort to defeat her. Even after merging with Satan Soul, Mary finds it impossible to fight Mirajane in her new form. Mirajane comments that the sin Mary has committed is using Mirajane's own Magic against herself, and she finishes Mary with a huge blast. Aftermath After the explosion has cleared and Mary lies defeated in a ditch, Mirajane pounces on her, and Elfman begins to wonder about the terrible thing she will do to Mary. Mirajane smashes her hand just inches away from Mary's face causing a large crater to be formed. Mirajane then brings her hand up close to Mary's face, in an L shape, and calls her a bad girl, twice. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights